Tenshi, Summoner Of The Incorrupti
by RamenEater 11
Summary: Strange things always seem to follow them wherever they go. First it was being caught inbetween a three h6ndred year old war and now? Finding peace in a Ninja Village? Years later the duo find themselves in an unknown land and after being there for a yesr finally call it home gut that all changes on the Kyubi attack. Now watch as Naruto Uzumaki and Tenshi Hikaru take on the world.


Tenshi, Summoner Of The Incorrupti.

Chapter 1.

In the kingdom of Balandor, in a blue roofed house slept an 25 year-old man. He had shaggy black hair that stuck out randomly and red eyes. He was currently having a dream of him killing many Yeshrinan soldiers during the war three years ago. Just as he was getting to the good part where he and his friends killed the mighty Madoras using their Incorrupti, he was pulled from it by breathing in his ear. "ALEX! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" A girl yelled in his ear making him jump and fall onto the cold wooden floor. Looking up he saw his best friend and fellow hero, Rose, a master in all forms of magic. He himself never personally liked magic, he was more of a 'get up close and slice stuff' kinda guy. He saw the annoyed look on her face as she tapped her foot. Rose had long dark red hair that went to her mid back and green eyes that seemed to glow slightly, she wore white Queen's Armor and a silver staff on her back with a blue moon on top placed on her back. "Good, now that your awake, we have a quest to do, get dressed and meet me at the east gate." She said walking out the room. As the door slammed behind her, a frown made it's way onto Alex's face. 'Five more minutes couldn't hurt right?' He thought as he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

As he began to drift away he was snatched away from his gentle sleep by freezing cold water. Looking at the person who cast said spell was Rose herself with her arms crossed, her staff in her right hand, an angry look on her face and her foot tapping which she did whenever she was annoyed or angry. A sweet smile came on her face that made him scared shitless. "You had better get into that bathroom before I take away something other than your sleep." She said in a sickly sweet voice as she gestured to his tenders. He paled and made a dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind. She giggled before walking out the door, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said as she shut the door.

*Balandor's East Gate.*

Rose leaned impatiently against the wall of the gate, hoping for his own piece of mind that he had a decent excuse for being late. While she waited, she closed her eyes and focuesd on her mind scape. She opened her eyes and found herself in an enormous library filled with scrolls, books and parchments. She walked around a bit before coming to the room where she kept her secret weapon. She opened the door and saw a red blur dash out the door. She quickly turned and cast her spell. **"Restrain."** She whispered as chains shot up from the ground and captured the blur which then turned out to be a fox kit with her Incorruptus in it's mouth, but the weirdest thing was the fox had nine tails. "What are you doing in my head?" she asked taking her Incorruptus from it's mouth. The fox gave what resembled a smirk before it poofed away. Before she could question what had happened she felt Alex's aura coming towards her so she returned to the normal world. She opened her eyes just as Alex came towards her with a big dopey smile on his face. He seemed to wanna travel in his light armour as he was wearing his Scouts armour and a bow on his back, although he always kept spare armour and weapons nearby in case.

"Hey Rose, so what quest do we have?" He asked casually before he felt KI flood the area. "Your late... again!" She said dangerously low. "I had to help an old woman with groceries, can you blame me? Old people are very persuasive." He said in his defence making her pinch the bridge of her nose. "Lets just go." She said as they left the kingdom into greydall plain.

3 Days Later...

It had taken three days but they finally reached their destination, The ruins in the south of the Lagnish desert. Around day two Alex had switched to his Dragon Knight armour and was sweating bullets but when he looked to Rose he saw she was perfectly comfortable with the heat. "Stupid magic." He cursed under his breath, It was true ever since Rose became a master of magic the elements didn't even faze her as they once had, she had come a long way in those three years since the war. "We'll stop here and rest for a few minutes, and I recommend you get your longsword out, Big Red is here." She said senseing the aura of the Fire Giant they had all failed to defeat. "Really? Are you sure?" He asked making her slap her forehead. "Of course, you idiot I can sense his aura and it's stronger than last time." She said closing her eyes as Alex took out a Longsword with runes, she had inscribed herself.

She found herself in an endless blue expanse and saw Big Red's Aura the same usual bright purple it always was but something different she saw flakes of some red energy, weaker than magic but still able to boost the giants physical energy to ridiculous amounts. She shivered as she remembered feeling the same feeling off the Fox from her mind. She opened her mind to see Alex had already charged ahead, same reckless idiot. She ran after him drawing her staff and casting the protect spell on her self.

She saw Alex rolling out of the way of the giants bludgeon and cast protect just in time as it brought the bludgeon sending him flying but he was unharmed as the spell fell apart at the damage that was done. *"What is this power?"* She thought as she launched several ice spikes into the monsters right leg. It roared in anger as it focused it's ire onto Rose before chasing her. "ALEX, SWORDPLAY LEVEL 4!" She yelled at him. "Right." He said back as he jumped in the way and blocked the hammer with his sword. **"Rally"** Rose said as she cast the spell increasing Alex's strentgh ten fold. He roared as he pushed the hammer back and jabbed his blade into the beasts leg tearing straight through the bone and coming out the other side. Before swiping sideways making the giants leg buckle and forcing him to kneel were Alex took full advantage of the monsters state. He leaped into the air and slashed at it's chest sideways before his sword was swathed in flames. **"Swordplay, Lv.4!"** He called striking down on the beasts head where his blade lodged into the beasts head before it keeled over dead. Alex was panting as Rose's knees buckled after putting a lot of her magic into that spell. "You okay?" He asked kneeling beside her. "I-I-m fine..." She said wiping a trail of blood from her nose. "Check the stone tablet, that's where the energy is coming from." She said as she collapsed. Alex left her as this happened when they fought Madoras as well, she had managed to retrieve the arks and help Cisna seal away Madoras the first time but she had been out for 5 weeks afterwards.

He stood and walked towards the stone tablet at the end of the ruins and traced his hand over the inscriptions. As he did they glowed a golden hue before a strong wind blew sending him flying backwards. After a few seconds he pulled his arms down and saw a giant stone gate with it's doors open leading to a bright light. He shook Rose to wake her up but she didn't budge. He looked to the gate as suddenly red tendrils came out and lashed out randomly destroying the columns that they touched. "What is that?" He asked as suddenly a tendril shot out forcing him to roll out of the way but the tendril grabbed Rose and wrapped around her waste pulling her towards the door. He jumped and grabbed her hand trying to sever her from force but his foot landed on a stone and he tripped up and was also dragged into the gate.

# ~ Alex, Forest Reigon, Unknown~

When the light suddenly died down Alex found himself in a forest region, in an unknown location with Rose missing. He looked around for her, but he only saw more trees. "Rose?! ROSE?!" He called as he looked around frantically. He heard giggling coming from somewhere before there was a slapping noise and a yelp. One of the bushes rustled and he turned around and in a flash of blue light he was in his scout armour with his bow out aiming where he heard the noise. "Whoa, easy there!" A man with long white hair wearing red and green robes said as he exited from the bushes rubbing his cheek were a red hand print was marked. "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked before he saw Rose behind him. "Rose!" He said placing his bow down and running beside her. "Is she your friend?" He asked as he watched Alex watch her. "Yeah, is she okay?" He asked worryingly as her nose was bleeding still and there was a bit of blood on her mouth. We should get her to Tsunade-hime, she's a medic-nin and will be able to help her." He said grabbing their shoulders. "What's your name?" Alex asked. "You can call me Jiraiya." He said as they disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

When they reappeared they found themselves on the outside of a small ramen shack. "A-A Store? What joke are you trying to pull?" Alex yelled at him as he carried Rose on his back. "Geez, would you relax, I know what I'm doing." He said lifting the curtain and walking inside. He came out a few moments later with a blonde haired man in a blue body suit underneath a green flak jacket with black bands on his sleeves. "Think you can get these two to the hospital?" Jiraiya asked in a betting tone. The man smiled kindly, "Sure, but what's wrong with your friend?" He asked Alex looking behind him at Rose. "I'll explain after she's taken care of." He said not willing to tell lies until Rose was better as she could lie through her teeth if she had to and she could tell a liar a mile away.

"Sure, lets go." Minato said grabbing his arm and disappearing in a yellow flash. They reappeared almost instantly outside a tall white building with a red cross on it. "You guys got lucky running into me with Jiraiya-sensei, I was on my way here anyways." He said before Rose began to mutter. "Stupid nine tails... Give it back!" She mumbled and the way he tensed up said there was something wrong but he chose to leave it alone. The two entered the hospital, Alex looking around in wonder at the equipment far more advanced than what they had in Balandor.

"Where did you get this equipment?" He asked looking at an IV machine curiously. "I don't actually know. You'll have to ask Tsunade." Minato said as they entered a room with two people. Both were women one was a red head that was exceedingly long and the other was a woman with the biggest breasts Alex had ever seen.(not that he was looking) "Minato-kun! Did you bring the ramen?" The red head asked hopefully. His answer was to smile and hand her a bag were she grabbed it and hugged it. "Thanks, I can't stand this places food!" She said as she pulled out a bowl with the top sealed. "Um, excuse me! My friend needs medical assistance!" Alex snapped as the blonde woman walked over to him. She took one look at Rose and immediately stepped to the side. "Place her on the bed beside Kushina-san and I'll see what's wrong with her." She said gesturing to the bed beside the red haired woman.

Alex gently placed her on the bed as Tsunade shoved him aside. She then put a glowing green hand on Rose's head were the girl began to twist and turn. "Tsunade, is something wrong?" Minato asked as she pulled her hand away. "I have no idea." She answered truthfully. "What do you mean by that?" Alex asked in a worried tone. "I mean, my chakra is being negated when I try to see what's wrong." She answered pulling out a small note pad. "I'll run a few tests in the mean time, want to explain to us who you are? I've never seen you in the village before." She questioned noticing the distinct lack of a head band. "My name is Alex, your friend Jiraiya found me outside in the forest, I only found him cause he screamed after he got slapped by Rose I think." He said as the pencil Tsunade was holding snapped in half. "Thank you for your co-operation!" Tsunade said in a forced voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've to talk to my team mate about something." She said as she left the room her hands twitching.

He looked to Minato at a loss as he held up a finger. **"JIRAIYA! YOU FILTHY PERV! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT THE GRANDKIDS YOU WON'T HAVE WILL FEEL IT!** Tsunade roared from somewhere outside. "Did I just kill Jiraiya?" Alex asked as they both nodded affirmative. After a couple of minutes filled with small talk and introductions, Rose began to wake. "Ugh..." Rose groaned as she stirred awake. "Rose!" Alex yelled happily as his head became trapped in a dome of water. "Shut up! I have a huge headache!" She said quietly as the water disappeared back into the air. "What happened?" She asked tapping underneath her nose. "Crap! Of course I'd get a bloody nose." She said pulling out a tissue and wiping her nose and the corner of her mouth. "Rose, this is Kushina and Minato." He introduced as best he could considering he didn't know either of them that long. "Nice to meet you!" Minato said as he stretched across to shake her hand. "Likewise." She said before looking to Kushina. "Heh, you look like me but a litle bit older." She said with a small smile. Kushina tensed, "How much older?" She asked slowly as Rose thought. "About a year or two, and I'm 24 by the way." She said as Kushina sighed. "So like a sister?" She said grateful as Rose nodded.

"So anything happen while I was out?" She asked rubbing her temples. "Nothing much, I think some old guy tried to cope a feel while you were out and then you started mumbling about a nine tail fox." He said as Roses head snapped to Kushina and Minato who had tensed. "You two have something to say?" She asked as they both shook their heads nervously. "N-No nothing at all." Minato said as her eyes narrowed. "Your lying, I can tell." She said as both began to sweat a little. "Rose, I don't think there's such thing as a nine tailed fox, is there?" Alex asked looking to the two. "Well, kinda." Kushina answered as Minato looked at her in fear. "There's nine tailed beasts and the ninth and strongest is the Nine tailed fox, get it?" Kushina answered truthfully. "Really? I wouldn't mind taking on one of them!" He said cracking his knuckles together. Rose's eyes were still narrowed but that seemed to stop her for now. "So Kushina why are you in hospital for?" Alex asked as Rose slapped her forehead. "Really Alex? Really?" She asked as he looked confused. "What?" He asked as Kushina seemed to blush. "Oh my-She's pregnant with Minato's child you dolt!" She said as she thumped him in the back of the head. "I-It's not my child! I-It's um, um..." The blonde haired man babbled as Rose scoffed. "If you were any easier to read, I would write a book about you, and plus I can feel the kid's aura and I can tell your 2-3 weeks pregnant, around that area?" Rose said as the two nodded. "You said you can sense the babies aura? How does that work? You shouldn't be able to sense any chakra." Minato said confused as she and Alex raised a brow in confusion. "What the hell is chakra?" Alex asked as Minato and Kushina exchanged a look. Before anymore talking could ensue Tsunade walked in with a bloody Jiraiya behind her. "Who's he?" Rose asked uninterested as to why he was half dead. "That's Jiraiya, the guy who coped a feel on you while you were unconscious." Alex said picking his ear in a bored tone.

"And... He's dead!" Kushina said as a cold chill emanated off of Rose. Jiraiya as if sensing the impending death stood up immediately healed and ran off. Only for chains to shoot out of the ground and wrap around his feet. He immediately tripped and fell to come to the boot of Rose's armour. "Something you wanna apologise for?" She asked tapping her foot with her arms folded with a voice so cold that an image of death must have been standing behind her. "I-I d-did n-n-nothing!" He answered fearfully as in the background Tsunade was crying anime tears. *'I found my new drinking buddy!'* She thought as an ice spike appeared in ths air above Jiraiya, hovering over a tender area. "Are you sure?" She asked her tone more aggressive. "Yes!" He said quickly as her foot stopped and an evil smirk came onto her lips. "Fine!" She said as she brought her hand back which became covered in a purple glow. Chains shot from the ceiling and grabbed his arms and hoisted him up into the air. "Nobody... Touches... My... Body!" She growled punching with every word. She pulled her right hand again as the chains disappeared and she punched him full force in the face. With a sickening crack he was sent flying through the wall and kept going right over to the other side of the village. Rose then calmly sat in the bed like nothing had happened although she did have a smile on her face.

"2,324." Alex sighed as Rose's smile became a smirk. "What?" They all asked. "That's how many perverts she's beaten up this year." He said as the rest gave her looks of praise. "Well, I had better inform the Hokage of your being here?" Tsunade said as she turned to Minato, "He told me to bring you too, when you had the chance and when I wasn't beating Jiraiya within an inch of his life." She said turning to Rose and Alex. "Follow us." She said as she and Minato left the room followed by Alex and Rose. "So to say, where is here exactly?" Rose asked as they were walking down the hall. "You two aren't from around here are you?" Minato asked with a smile. "All depends, where are we?" Rose asked as Tsunade gave a small laugh. "Your in the Hidden Leaf Village, in the Land Of Fire." She answered as Rose and Alex shared a look. "What's wrong?" Minato asked curiously. "We overslept on the cart to the town we were met to be at." Rose lied with a poker face. "Oh yeah? What was the name of the town?" Tsunade asked as Rose brushed her hand against some random nurse. "Ugh, Tanzuka Town." She answered. "Yeah? I hear that place is a gamblers paradise." Tsunade said. "So how'd you two end up here anyways?" The blond jonin asked them.

"We were on our way here to sell some goods from our store, when we got attacked. The bandits took everything including the cart and left us there and then Jiraiya must have found us." Rose continued. "That's strange, why didn't they kill you?" Minato asked. "Who knows? Maybe they just wanted to take the goods." Alex said with a nervous laugh.

They continued chatting away as they walked towards the tower just down the street. "This is the Hokage Tower, pretty impressive huh?" Minato said with his trademark smile. Alex and Rose looked at the tower that seemed to have seen better days as the paint was peeling off the walls and the wood was slightly chipped. "Meh, I've seen better." Rose shrugged as she entered the building with Alex behind her. Minato and Tsunade exchanged looks of shock, for simple peddlers to see something better than the Hokage tower. The two brushed it off for later and also went in.

After scaling the tower stairs which was quite tedious in Roses opinion since the ninja could teleport in a sense. They came to the office of one Sarutobi Hiruzen The Third Hokage, soon to be ex-hokage. "Ahh, Minato-kun, Tsunade-chan, what are you both doing here? And who are these two?" He asked motioning too Rose and Alex. "Your the leader of this village? I don't mean to be rude but aren't you too old?" Alex said placing his hands behind his head. In a rush of wind Sarutobi was in front of him with a kunai to his throat although he didn't look fazed. "I may be old but that by no means makes me any less deadly." He said before dropping the kunai with a hiss.

Looking down he saw it was sizzling red. Rose and Alex watched with a weird sense of glee as the Hokage looked shocked as the kunai burnt through the floorboards. "So, who are you two?" Sarutobi asked sitting in his seat. Rose and Alex both stepped forwards. Rose gave a courtsey, "My name is Rose, Magic Mistress Of Balandor." She said politely stepping back. "My name is Alex, Weapons Master Of Balandor." He too greeted before stepping back. "My, my, I don't think I've ever heard of a place called Balandor." Sarutobi said as he had a wise old smile on his face. "We come from a distant land to this one, we hadn't even heard of the elemental nations until a few hours ago." Alex said before Rose face palmed. "I thought you guys said you owned a shop in Tanzuka Town?" Tsunade questioned as Alex realised his mistake. "Uh, uh, what I meant was..." he stammered before Rose grabbed his shoulder. "Good job idiot." She said before a genuine smile spread across her face. "You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth."

One Explanation Later!

"So you two are from a different dimension were you are both heroes as you defeated an immortal ruler. Your People also use a spiritual energy called magic?" Minato said as Rose nodded. "Then after three years you were assigned a quest to check out some old runes guarded by a fire giant cause there was some magical disturbance. You passed out and you say that a gate opened and you got sucked in by red see through tendrils?" Tsuande continued and Alex nodded her affirmative. "Whoa... That is weird." Minato said running a hand through his hair. There was a tense moment in the air as the ninjas let this sink in. "So?" Rose asked as the silence had become unbearable and when she and Alex had gone after the princess and Madoras they hadn't said a word.

"Well although your story seems quite far fetched I believe you." Hiruzen said with a small smile. "But! If you are both as strong as you say I would like you to join the village." He said as Minato and Tsunade gaped at what the man was saying. Rose and Alex exchanged looks both being able to tell what the other was thinking before smirking and turning to the Sandaime. "We accept!" They said in unison.

"That is wonderful news, now before I assign you ranks I would like to test you both in your respective abilities." He said turning to Minato. "Would it be fine for them to stay with you and Kushina-chan?" He asked as the blonde man was still in his stupor. "Uh, sure... Not a problem!" He said smiling brightly. "Good, Minato will show you to the Training grounds tomorrow where you will fight the three of my students." He said and Tsunade smirked. "That would be me and Jiraiya!" She said and Rose gained an evil glint in her eyes. "So I get to murder that pervert in an official fight. Oh the possibilities! Maybe two broken arms? Maybe I'll rip his eyes out. Oh I'll casterate him!" She said talking to herself as she walked out and the last thing Sarutobi heard was Tsunade saying. "Oh, me and you are gonna be the best of friends kid!" Sarutobi was actually beginning to see a down side to having them here.

After leaving the Hokage Tower they parted ways with Tsunade and continued on to Minato and Kushina's apartment. "Kushina-chan! I'm back!" Minato called as he entered the door. Rose and Alex sniffed the air and Rose sighed contently while Alex began drooling and, was he floating? "I'm in here Minato-kun!" She said as he walked in. "Oh take your... boots off." He said as he pulled on a pair of slippers. The two exchanged a look before shrugging. "Do you guys have a place that we can wash up in?" Rose asked as she entered the kitchen. "Yeah, but your gonna need some different clothes and someone to explain how to use the shower, Minato-kun, if you would?" She asked with a smile. "Sure!" He said as gestured for her to follow her. He lead her down the hall to a room that was very white to say the least. "See, what you do is you press the button here to start it and twirl these to control the temperature." He said turning to her. "Simple." He said with a smile. "Thank you Minato, this means a lot that you would help me and Alex like this." She said as she bowed. "Really it's nothing." He said sheepishly. He then began to stammer and blush as Rose began to get undressed in front of him. "I'll let myself out." He said as she took her chest plate off and her hair cascaded down her back. "Ok." He said placing the spare clothes down on the sink before quickly making an exit.

When he returned to the sitting room he was greeted to Kushina and Alex eating dinner. "Hey Minato/-kun!" They greeted as he sat down. Minato watched in an odd mix of disgust and amazement as Kushina and Alex swamped down food like their was no tomorrow. "I am both startled and amazed by this display of eating food." He said with that amazed look on his face. After a few minutes, the trio were greeted by Rose. She was now wearing a red shirt and black pants but what drew everyone's attention was her hair. Now that it was clean, with high powered jets of water and not just a bath, it was the exact same shade of red as Kushina's not the dark red but the lighter shade. "What?" She asked as she put the braid in the side of her hair that framed her face.

"Wow, you look like Kushina, Rose!" He said as he slurped up a load of noodles. "Yeah, you do actually!" Kushina said before she sat down. She took one bite and smiled. "This is really good Kushina!" She said as she calmly ate the food with a smile. Everyone else slowly followed her example and soon they were finished. "Ahh, thanks for the food Kushina! It's the most and best I've eaten in two days." Alex said as he stood. "I'm gonna go wash-up." He said as Minato to stood. "I'll show you how everything works and get you some of my spare clothes." He said as they walked down the hall. "Rose, would you mind helping me with the dishes?" Kushina asked as they walked over with the plates. "Sure!" She said as several dishes rose in the air. Kushina was surprised as the dishes were done in under a minute. "You have got to show me how to do that." Kushina asked when Rose laughed. "Don't mean to burst your bubble but that would be impossible for people in this dimension." She said as Kushina sighed. "I suppose it couldn't be helped right?" She said as Rose giggled. "You would probably use it for more than dishes once your kids born right?" She said laughing as did Kushina.

"I can tell me and you are going to get along famously." She said as Minato re entered the kitchen. "What's so funny?" He asked as the both shook their heads. "Nothing, girl stuff." Kushina said as Minato looked confused. Kushina talking about girl things? Has the world come to an end? Soon after everyone went to bed. Rose taking the spare room while Alex took the couch. But what no one was expecting was in the middle of the night for a drunk Jiraiya to come to the apartment and jump into the spare bedroom. There was a moment of quiet before Rose exploded. **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SICK PERVERT GET THE HELL OUTTA MY BED!"** She yelled as a drunk Jiraiya screamed like a little girl as he was beat unmercifully before crashing through the wall. Every woman in Konoha slept easier knowing that Jiraiya was now an open target if Rose caught him even thinking about harassing women.

The next day rolled around quickly with the upcoming three on two fight Rose and Alex were shaking with anticipation. As they woke up they found clothes already laid out for them and got dressed. Alex wore the standard jonin clothes minus the jacket while Rose wore the same but smaller. Finally both wore black sandals. "This is surprisingly comfortable." Alex said as the fabric felt real scratchy on the outside. "Eh, I still prefer my court mage robes for something comfy but what can you do?" Rose said shrugging his shoulders. The two left the apartment and exited the building were they followed the instructions, Rose memorized, and came up to the training ground were Sarutobi was already waiting for them with Jiraiya, Tsunade and a third unknown. As the drew closer they turned to face them. Rose took in the mans appearence, he was pale with purple marks around his eyes which were yellow and snake like. His hair was longer than hers and was black. He wore a white shirt with a black skin tight shirt underneath with brown pants and black sandals. "Rose, Alex, It's good to see you this morning. I trust you slept well?" He asked with his grandfatherly smile. The two nodded.

"Are we gonna start Sarutobi-sensei or are we gonna continue exchanging pleasantries?" The black haired one said. "Of course Orochimaru, let us begin. Take your place on either side of the field and we'll begin." He said. The legendary trio stood looking against the heroic duo. "This is an all out fight no restrictions. Begin!" He said as he disappeared. Rose and Alex appeared in brilliant blue flashes of light. Alex now stood with a ridiculously big claymore with runes on it and was held over his shoulder. Rose had her silver staff in hand with the crescent moon on top as they stood waiting for the sannin to make the first move. After nothing happened Alex got bored and decided to voice it. "If you guys aren't going to attack then I will!" He said as an orange glow covered him with ethereal clocks speeding up inside the glow before it died down. He smirked before disappearing in a burst of speed. The sannin were in shock, he was carrying the claymore with one hand and was still that fast. The three jumped in the air to avoid a swipe of his sword and then had to push off each other to avoid the Flame Lances that attacked them. Alex reappeared beside Rose both with bored faces. "Man, that could have been over quick. Old man are you sure these guys are the best the village has to offer?" Alex asked him as he laughed.

The trio jumped back onto the ground and each bit their thumbs. They then performed three hand seals. **Summoning Jutsu!** Three enormous puffs of smoke rose up around them before it dissapated to reveal a giant snake, toad and slug. "Let's see you beat us now!" Jiraiya taunted as Alex smirked before stepping behind Rose. She then placed her hands on the ground and began to channel her magic. **Gaea's Pressure!** she called as the earth beneath them began to shake and glow a dull brown before it exploded upwards taking the summons with them. **Tempest!** Rose said casting her second spell as the sky grew dark and several thunderbolts shot down on the summons. She then stood again and pointied her hands at the summons **Inundation** she called as they were trapped in spheres of water. Two trails of water shot out from the spheres and crushed whatever was inside. The three summons fell to the ground causing a minor earthquake as the clouds above disappeared. "Hm." Rose said closing her eyes as a scale like shield appeared in front of her and Alex and blocked a punch from Tsunade. Rose opened her eyes and looked at the woman as Alex appeared above her with a metal hammer in his hands. She pulled back just in time to avoid her head being caved in.

The earth beneath them began to shake as the purple snake shot upwards from underneath with his jaws wide open. **Restrain** Rose called from her place in mid air. Chains shot from the ground and wrapped around the snakes jaw in the blink of an eye. The snake fell but Orochimaru didn't and he had a sword in his hand which he slashed at Rose. Her shield came back up and stopped the blade dead as a magical seal appeared underneath them which they stood on. "I'll admit it. Your handling a lot better than your team mates." She said looking down as Tsunade and Jiraiya both struggled to avoid the endless onslaught of arrows from Alex. Orochimaru smirked, "You as well until now Kusanagi could cut through anything." He said lifting his sword. Rose held out her staff which extended into a bo staff. "You seem like the kinda guy who could give me a challenge want to try it?" She asked with a smirk. "I also must thank you for almost killing my team mate. He seems to have a slight fear of women now." Orochimaru said as Rose giggled. "Well, aren't you a gentlemen." She said gratefully. "Anyways, let's get back to it!" She finished as she held her staff behind her back. "I agree we should really continue this conversation. Maybe over dinner." Orochimaru said as they dashed towards each other meeting at a standstill. "Hmm, what time would you recommend?" She asked as the broke apart and she launched several fireballs at him.

He dodged them and he extended his arm as snakes shot out. "Around 6 pm." He said as his snakes were ripped to shreds by windblades. "I would actually enjoy that. It's been a while since a man stared at me as an equal and not a piece of meat." She said as her hands dropped to her sides as did Orochimarus. "Rose! Are you and Orochimaru done yet?" He asked from the ground below. The platform suddenly disappeared and the two found themselves on the ground again. The first thing they saw was Alex and Tsunade with a few cuts and bruises and a nearly dead Jiraiya pinned to a tree with gashes all over his body. "Need I ask?" Orochimaru asked the question on Roses mind.

"He said some quite sexist things about you, so me and Alex then beat the living crap out of him." Tsunade said with a smile. "Ok, I'll see if I can heal him." She said as an invisible force pulled him off of the tree. "Hmm, I can tell the perverted sage is nearly dead. **Heal V**" she called as he was covered in a bright blue light and his wounds began to heal. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and shot up looking around only to get a magic enhanced punch to the face. "That's for talking about me behind my back you perv!" She yelled as she stood up. "I'll see you later Orochimaru-kun." She said as she and Alex left the training field. "Well, I have definitely found a new drinking buddy!" Tsunade sighee happily as Orochimaru continued staring at her retreating back. *'She's special.'* he thought.

*END, Chapter 1.*


End file.
